The Quick And The Blue
by EviIPaladin
Summary: After the Galactic Emperor has been defeated, Neo G Red leaves to search the universe for remnants of the Death Force, entrusting Kou's safety to G Blue, a clone of himself. However, a new opponent challenges Kou and G Blue. How will he fare?


**The Quick and The Blue**

Kou looked around the seemingly deserted area. Despite only being an hour or two outside of Safaritown, this place was like a desert. The blond hair boy felt his Gotcha Box shake for a brief moment before his new partner materialised at his side.

The small, blue figurine stared at his master, clearly just as confused as he was. "Where are we?" asked the Gotcha Borg, watching as a tumbleweed flew by in the slight breeze.

Kou shrugged and sighed. "I'm not sure, G Blue. I got an e-mail from some guy who wanted to have a little match-up with us. Are you sure you're up for it?"

G Blue nodded. "I might not be as strong as Neo G Red, but I'll do my best! He left me in charge of your safety after he left to search out the remnants of the Death Force and any stray Gotcha Borgs. I won't fail in my order!"

"Hey! Kou!" came the shrill cry from behind the conversing duo. A short boy in overalls and a sideways cap came galloping towards them with a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh, hey Kotaro," said Kou, pulling at the neck of his shirt to try and cool off his sweat a bit. He looked perplexed at the younger child. "Say, what are you doing here anyways? This is quite a ways to go if you got lost..."

The youngster fumed. "I am not lost, Kou! I got challenged by someone who says their borg is a better shot than Billy! We're here to prove him wrong, aren't we Billy?"

The blue-haired borg nodded calmly from on top of Kotaro's hat, the sunlight gleaming off his black shades and enormous silver revolvers. "I am the best shot there is. Really, this shouldn't take long..." He suddenly directed his gaze at G Blue, pointing his hand that was holding a cloth for shining his weapons. "What about you two, huh? What brings you to the Safari Desert?"

The blue robotic borg didn't respond. Billy was too much of a variable for his tastes. The kid was overconfident at levels that rivaled Vlad. He hoped he would learn before he got into too much trouble...

Billy merely shook his head. This guy was not a suitable replacement for Neo G Red, leader of the Gotcha Force. He had no charisma and was not anywhere near as powerful as his predecessor. He probably was weaker than before Neo got his extra power back. Guy needed to loosen up before the pressure caused his puny little head to implode...

The awkward silence was broken by the sound of boots crushing hard sand. Kotaro and Kou spun around to face the newcomer, using their hands to shield their eyes from the intense summer sun. The sight was one that was almost confusing but the two were close friends with Yuji; they had seen sillier. A young teen, probably around 14, stood before them, in full cowboy gear. Ten-gallon hat, cowboy boots, even an old-fashioned poncho. His gleaming grin was visible beneath the enormous western headgear.

"How y'all doin', mates?" he asked, his voice sounding purposefully slow. It was clear he was faking the Southern accent. "I bet y'all got my message, aye?"

_Who is this guy and why is he doing such a bad job of trying to sound like a cowboy?_ thought Kou, realising his exasperated thought had made itself visible on his face. "Er... Uh... Yeah, if that was you..."

"Darn tootin' it was me!" cheered the boy, jumping up in the air which revealed his short blond hair that swirled slightly in front of his deep blue eyes. "Now are y'all ready to fight the sheriff of these hear parts?"

"Sure...?" offered Kou, thinking that this must have been some sort of joke. This weirdo was nuts and he was going around calling himself an amazing GF Commander. This was most definitely some prank...

"Alright! Let's git-r-done, Quickman!" The wanna-be cowboy pulled a brown Gotcha Box out from under his poncho and slammed the shiny center. "Show 'em who's boss!"

A brown and gold borg materialized, in similar garb to its owner. In addition to the outrageous garments, it had two longbarrelled guns in holsters by his side. As he appeared, knee-high buildings began to surge out of the ground that resembled the shops and homes of the Wild West. Behind Quickman was the center of town; the saloon. He spat a chewed up toothpick to the ground and locked eyes with Billy, who had since descended from Kotaro's head and stood atop a shop marked "Gun Shoppe".

_They didn't even write like that back then,_ groaned Kou mentally.

"Let's get this over with," muttered Billy, hopping down once more to be on eye-level with Quickman. "I have more interesting things to do like watch metal rust and paint dry..."

Quickman muttered something quietly. Before anyone could ask, the cowboy kid took control of the conversation. "We'll fight like true gentlemen of this here desert; we play quick-draw! Back-to-back, ten paces, then bang that outlaw right in his overgrown head! Got it?"

Kotaro nodded. "Yup! I won't be beaten!" Billy nodded his consent as well, as he pulled up to the cowboy borg and they turned their backs to each other.

_10... 9... 8... 7..._

Kou felt himself excited, despite the bizarre lead-up. Billy was going to blow this guy away without breaking a sweat. His draw was blindingly fast and he could control situations amazingly well with Rhythm and Blues.

_6... 5... 4... 3..._

G Blue, on the other hand, felt a sort of dread tingling in the back of his mind. This wasn't as straight forward as it seemed...

_2... 1..._

Billy grinned. He almost felt sorry for the hillbilly borg. He would make sure to go easy on the ribbing after he had won...

_0..._

Two shots rang out. Kou and G Blue looked on, not sure what had just happened. "Did they both hit each other or something?" asked the boy, looking between the two borgs, both of whom had drawn both weapons and had spun to face each other.

Then Billy fell to the ground. He managed to gasp a quick "What?" before he found his face in the dirt and sand dirtying his revolvers he had spent so long polishing. On the other side of the field, Quickman blew out the smoke that was rising from both of his guns.

The realisation of what had just happened hit Kou like a train. "Wait... Quickman hit Billy with two shots before he could even pull one trigger?"

G Blue was less surprised by the outcome. "So it would seem. This one is pretty deadly. We'll have to be careful when we go up-"

The blue robot was interupted by the sound of Billy grunting as he shakily stood, pointing both of his weapons at his opponent. "I ain't finished yet, you old cowwrangler! Let's teach him to dance, Rhythm and Blue!" The gunman let loose two giant shots, which blazed towards Quickman, who was now facing his still adversary. In a flash, he sidestepped the attack and fired a third shot, which hit Billy square in the forehead. The borg's head snapped back before he dissolved into GF Energy and returned to Kotaro's Gotcha Box.

The infant's eyes began to well up with tears, as he saw his best friend eliminated with such ease. "YOU MEANIE!" he cried, turning and running back the way he had entered the desert which was now solidly marked out as Quickman's territory and now cleared of any semblence of a battlefield.

"How 'bout you, tough guy?" spoke up Quickman's Commander, tilting his hat in Kou's direction. "Can you, the sheriff of Safaritown take on the sheriff of the Safari Desert?"

G Blue looked at Kou, his eyes surprisingly full of fire. "We have to beat this guy Kou. I feel the taint of the Galactic Emperor about him."

Kou's eyes widened. "What? But how?" His gaze turned back to the cowboy dressed teen. "Are you a Death Commander? Have they found a new leader?"

The poncho-wearing Commander merely blinked in confusion. "Uh... What in tarnations are you blabberin' about? I ain't no 'Death Commander' or whatever. I am the sheriff of The Safari Desert and nothin' more! Ya hear me!"

However, a glint appeared in Quickman's eyes. He finally spoke up loud enough for everyone present to hear him. "Let's put the legends about you to the test, G Blue. Shall we?" He drew both of his weapons and aimed at the robot borg, who was hovering inches from Kou's face.

"Let's," was G Blue's reply as he descended to eye-level. "But no quick-draw competition. We fight as Gotcha Borgs and nothing else."

A sneer graced the face of Quickman. "Agreed. But I wonder if you've ever heard the tales about me..."

As the miniature buildings sprung up once more, Quickman darted in front of the saloon. Suddenly, something clicked in G Blue's head as he saw his opponent's placement.

"They say he appeared in a doorway, revolvers at his sides. The fate he would defy..."

"The Gotcha Force is coming to die!" roared Quickman, as he leapt towards G Blue, firing his weapons at a rapid speed. However, the robot borg anticipated the assault and nimbly avoided the fire, but found the gunner was still closing ground at an impossibly fast rate.

"Wait, now," cried Kou, realising that Quickman was a servant of the Death Force. "There's too much at stake now!"

"There he goes," smiled the cowboy, watching his partner close in on his elusive prey. "He looked to the distance and cried..."

"The borg in blue has arrived!" cackled Quickman, firing off another lightning barrage of bullets at G Blue, who ducked into an alleyway to avoid the salvo. However, the machine borg found that the wall was too high to make a speedy getaway.

The gun borg slowly closed in, grinning maniacally and reloading his massive handcannons. "Quick on the draw, in this town, I am the LAW!" He opened fire on G Blue, who pushed forward but still took a heavy hit from one of the shots. Quickman leaps back, trying to ensure he still has the upper hand and that the rush is fruitless. His voice took on a taunting tone. "Is what they say true? Does death wear blue? Can he fall?"

Kou heard the sound of people closing in. _What's going on?_ A crowd of on-lookers, led by Kotaro had arrived on the scene. The cowboy only grinned, shaking his head. "It was then that the crowd saw the Quickman. He knew he shouldn't tell them... But he was the quickest of all!"

G Blue grunted as he began to push his opponent back onto the defense again. "Will this be the day that he falls?" As he rushed Quickman, however, the machine borg was outmaneouvered and shot hard in the back, which flung him to the ground.

Kou began to shout again. "Wait now! There's too much at stake now!" Suddenly, a strong gust of breeze blew through the area, which caused a few of the gathered crowd to scream in surprise. Most bizarre of all, it was frighteningly chilly...

Quickman's psychotic grin was still plastered across his face, eyes gleaming with insanity. "A cold wind blows..." he chuckled. The immobile G Blue was lying only a few inches away as the Death Force supporter walked up to him, aiming his weapon at the head.

The crowd was deafening, their surprise at Kou being beaten so deftly and the cold wind were equal in all factors. The hat-wearing teen howled with laughter, the madness having spread to him from his partner. "He looked at the crowd and he cried...," he managed to shout over their cries.

"THE MOMENT OF TRUTH HAS ARRIVED!" roared Quickman, as he pulled the trigger on his gun...

...Only for him to realise that G Blue had managed to move from his previous position. Taking aim once more, his smile did not waver.

"Quick on the draw!" A shot rang out, millimeters away from G Blue.

"In this town, I am the law!" A second shot, even closer than the first, shattered the house the machine borg had been running to.

"What they say is untrue!" His speed surged as he closed in on his foe, reloading his longbarrels as he went.

"Death doesn't wear blue!" Locking the head in his sights, Quickman pulled the trigger.

"He will fall!" The bullet lanced towards its target, before G Blue dropped to the ground in a spin, the attack grazing the top of his head. The crowd gasped in surprise and while Quickman and his Commander both looked on in utter shock.

The Death Force alligned borg recovered well, though, and charged towards the rushing figure of G Blue. "My circuits slow, I'm not scared anymore..." The weapons were being refilled as the two charged from opposite sides of the field. "I see the faces of my brothers that have fallen before..."

G Blue's eyes shone bright as his hands went for his energy blasters. "My circuits slow, I'm not scared anymore... Reach for my weapon and in turn you're reaching for yours..."

Quickman cackled as the two got closer and closer. "My circuits slow, what they said is a lie!" Both borgs began to unload their ranged attacks on each other, only getting glancing hits on each other. "The shots are heard and the bullets scream death as they fly!"

The two finally meet in combat, with G Blue's advantage in close quarters being easily noticeable, as he lands some heavy blows but with his adversary returning the favour almost to the same extent. They both screamed: "My circuits slow, I'm not scared anymore! This is the moment we have been created for!"

Quickman quickly broke off from the fist-fight, realising that he had to press his ranged advantage if he wanted to survive. However, G Blue followed him, keeping pace as electrical energy began to bathe his right hand and arm. "My circuits slow, my moment has come! Your speed means nothing if it's death that you're running from!"

Spinning to fire the finishing shots off, the gunner's eyes widened when he saw G Blue's attack fully charged and right there. However, there was no fear in his voice, which was now but a whisper. "My circuits slow, I'm not scared anymore... I join the ranks of my brothers that have fallen before..."

The G Crash from G Blue hit Quickman hard, sending him rocketing through three different buildings before he finally came to a stop, with sparks still racing around his body. His voice returned to its normal volume but seemed somber and almost repentant. "You were too quick on the draw..." The borg coughed, which shook his entire body. "Burn this town; there is no law..." The light in his began to slowly dim. "What they say is true; death does wear blue... He can't..." Quickman shattered into GF Energy, which returned to the cowboy's Gotcha Box.

For a few seconds, only the sound of the now warm wind echoed the desert area. Then a cheer ripped through the crowd. Kou and G Blue had won. The opposing Commander dropped to his knees, hiding his face with his hat. As he got up and turned to leave, he paused for a moment, looking Kou and G Blue in the eyes.

"This was the battle between The Quick and The Blue. I will never forget this day. May we battle again some day."

Kou nodded. As crazy as it had been, it had been an engaging and difficult battle. He now knew that no matter how good he was, he had to train for the next big foe. As he shook the teen's hand, he watched the sunset across the desert. He would remember this day too.

THE END


End file.
